


Affair of the Heart.

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: Excerpt:Being in this close proximity to him made her forget things. Things like her boyfriend who was waiting for her at their apartment and here she was, letting a stranger touch her and enjoying it secretly.Warning: 'Infidelity' themed fic. Turn away if it's not for you. Don't bitch about it in the comments later.





	Affair of the Heart.

 

 

The surrounding air was filled with the buzz. She was at Hardhome; a club located a few blocks away from the Iron Bank, where she works. After a hectic day at work, she decided to go for a drink. She called her boyfriend, but he didn't pick up the call. She then conveyed her desire for drinks to Renly, her colleague who brought her to Hardhome. They were greeted by Loras Tyrell, Renly's boyfriend. It was Loras who hauled them to the street fighting arena, located under the Hardhome.  
  
Ever since she entered the arena, her eyes were set on a certain dark-haired fighter. She had learned that his name was Jon Snow from Loras. She was rooted to the spot as her eyes admired him. Every part of him. From his vicious mysterious eyes to his rock firm body and the dark curls of his hair.  
  
She could see his dark eyes were directed on his opponent, stalking him. Like a wolf stalking its prey. The shouts of the crowd were volcanic to her ears as she observed him move around the ring. His dark curly hair was moving along the rhythm. This was his third fight of the evening. He destroyed the previous two without barely breaking a sweat. His third and final opponent was a rugged looking man with disheveled sandy blonde hair and much bigger than the previous two.  
  
The blonde was going after him, hoping to get a shot at him but with a swift movement forward, Jon Snow's right hand sought to connect with blonde's ribs but failed. It doesn't matter in the end as he twists his body and his left fist collided with his rival's jaw, with an earth-shattering sound, or jaw breaking sound, that sounds much more appropriate. Missandei flinched as the big blonde man went down like a sack of potatoes and hit the mat face first. His dark mysterious eyes then connected with hers, not for the first time in the evening as he was waiting for the referee to count his opponent out. She didn't know why the very thought of him watching her made her toes curl and a sort of blazing heat spread through her body. She locked her eyes on his dark ones and a smile graced upon his face. The referee called for the bell and a big red-haired man climbed onto to the ring and hugged him breaking their moment. After that, she couldn't see him.

 

* * *

  
  
Jon observed her as soon as she appeared alongside Loras, one of his best friends and a fellow fighter. She looked far different from the other women who were at the arena. For once she didn't dress like the rest of them. She was in a simple attire with a cream colored-cardigan with a black tank top underneath and dark jeans. She looked angelic with dark tanned skin, beautiful face and a dark hair much curlier than his. She was in his mind all throughout his fights. Probably one of the reasons why he won all three fights. Once he knocked the last opponent out, his eyes caught hers and a primal hunger born inside him. After the fights, he saw her yet again at the club, sitting on the counter and looked uninterested as a pretty looking boy asking her something. He quickly went over to Loras who was in the Hardhome's V.I.P. section.

 

* * *

  
  
She was drinking her wine and almost annoyed at the foolish asshole alongside her went on about how beautiful she was. How he had never been with a colored woman. Typically Missnadei would have slapped anyone if they had said something like this but this evening her mind was occupied by a certain dark-haired curly man. It was next she heard the sound someone clearing the throat. She turned around and saw the red-haired man who hugged Jon Snow after the fight standing behind her, staring daggers at the asshole beside her. The asshole panicked and left her alone with the redhead.  
  
"You are with Loras, right?" he said in a gruff voice. She nodded in return.  
  
"I'm Tormund. Loras invited you to the V.I.P. section," he said looking towards the first floor. She followed his eye line where there was a private section covered by glass walls. She spotted both Loras and Renly waving their hands at her and signaling her to come upstairs. She followed Tormund who escorted her safely among the crowd. The V.I.P. section looked very luxurious.  
  
"What were you doing down there?" Renly enquired coming to greet her. "The real party is here."  
  
She subsequently met a few of Renly's friend. It was then she spotted Jon Snow coming inside the V.I.P. section. He washed up nicely and currently wearing a tight t-shirt and jeans that hugged his body to perfection.  
  
He came to stand behind Renly and tapped on his shoulders. Renly turned around and screamed 'Jon' in a high pitch voice before hugging him.  
  
"Who is your friend, here?" he asked in a deep accent. Northern accent, she deduced. And it felt much sexier coming from him. Renly broke away from the hug, "Oh! Forgive my manners. Jon this is Missandei, my colleague and one of my dearest friends."  
  
"And Missandei, This is Jon Snow. The owner of this fine establishment."  
  
"Hi," she said shyly. The corner of Jon's rugged mouth twisted up, whether in a grin or grimace she didn't know as he assessed her, making her uncomfortable for all the wrong reasons. He then took her hand and pecked her knuckled in a greeting manner, that sent shivers into her core.  
  
"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said calmly which made her even flustered. Missandei watched from the corner of her eyes as Loras nudged Renly, dragging him away from her and Jon. Her hands were still in Jon's and she didn't make an ounce of effort to remove it. Still holding her hand, he brought her to the couch at the corner of the section. She sat down very close to him that she could smell the spicy cologne of his body.  
  
"This place is great," she said looking at anything other than him.  
  
"Thank you," he said in return. "It was an abandoned warehouse that I bought three years ago and transformed it into a club." A woman suddenly came over to them and placed an expensive looking wine bottle in front of them.  
  
"You enjoyed the fight?" he asked pouring the wine into the glass.  
  
"Very much," she said simply and accepted the wine from him. "Isn't it illegal?" she asked sipping her drink.  
  
Jon looked at her and chuckled. "I'm going to tell you a secret, and you have to keep it close to your heart," he said and put his index finger on her chest just above her breast. Missandei nodded, unable to open her mouth to say anything. Being in this close proximity to him made her forget things. Things like her boyfriend who was waiting for her at their apartment and here she was, letting a stranger touch and enjoying it secretly.  
  
"You see that man over there," he asked taking the finger away from her chest and pointing it at the direction a middle-aged man. Two bimbos were on his lap. "That's the commissioner of Police," he said and moved his finger in the air to another man who was sniffing something from the glass table before them. "And that's the Assistant D.A. They let me do my thing as long as I keep their pockets full," he finished. Missandei blinked a few times. Of course, she is not that dumb. She knows that King's Landing is corrupted to the core and decided to drop the subject.  
  
"Where are you from, Missandei?"  
  
"Island of Naath."  
  
Jon smiled at her, "Beautiful place."  
  
"You visited there?"  
  
"I was stationed there when I was in the army."  
  
"So how come a military man became a club owner?" she questioned, and he looked at her with a strange look. "Did I offend you? I'm.." he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.  
  
"You did not offend me," he said calmly looking directly into her eyes. "It's just no one asked me about it." He removed his finger from his lips. "I left the army five years ago and then undertook some private assignments. I saved a wealthy dornish man named Oberyn Martell and his family from an assassination. In gratitude for saving his life, he gave me this warehouse. It was his plan to make this place into a club, and I made it happen."  
  
Missandei nodded as he continued. "I know I should have rejected the offer, but I was poor growing up. Jumped from one foster home to another. And this place felt like home."  
  
"I'm not judging you, Jon, if that's what you are thinking. You don't need to explain this to me," she assured him. "I was also poor and homeless once as well. Running from my country because of the war."  
  
He looked at her with those dark grey eyes and smiled. "Yet, here you are. Working for the Iron Bank," he said raising his wine high up in the air. "To survival," he said.  
  
"To survival," she repeated and clung her glass with his. After finishing their drinks in silence, she stood up adjusting her dress. "It's getting late. I should go."  
  
Jon stood along with her, inching closer to her, "Don't go," he said in a mere whisper. "I want you."  
  
Her mind was sent reeling. No, No, No. She can't do this. She already has a boyfriend who loves her immensely. "I can't," she said in a pleading voice unable to take her eyes off him.  
  
He stared at her for a few seconds, pleading with his eyes and then exhaled deeply. "I live upstairs," pointing at the staircase on the other end of the club. "It's always open for you if you change your mind." Without another word, she left the club, dreading herself.  
  


* * *

  
  
Later that night, she was feeling unrest, lying on her bed. Her boyfriend was sleeping soundly beside her. She tried to sleep, but her mind went back to Jon. How his eyes bored into her soul. How he fought. How his muscles moved. How his mysterious eyes fixed on her on a few occasions and corrupted her as nothing had ever done. Those thoughts made her hot and flustered. Silently she removed herself from the bed without waking grey and went to the shower. She pleasured herself, thinking about his hard hands and how it'd be like to feel those hands her body. How he eyes would look atop her while entering her. How his rock hard body would feel against her own. And how his cock would penetrate her, hard and fast. Her orgasm hit her like a wave like anything she had ever experienced. Lying on the bathtub, with the post-orgasmic state she decided she wants him. At least once.  
  
The next afternoon, she went to the club. It was Saturday and she got off early from work. Her entire day was filled with him on her mind. She went inside but found no traces of Jon. It was Tormund who welcomed and fetched her a drink. She told him that she wanted to see Jon. Tormund nodded and talked to someone on the other end of the line. Tormund told her to go to Jon's room on the second floor.  
  
Missandei sat down on the couch. His room was opulent, the desk was no different. The deep purple stain of the rosewood added to the air of distinction in the room. She heard a rap at the door. She knew it was coming, but he sure was fast. Heck, he got there before she even got both of her socks off. She removed the second one and sauntered barefooted towards the door. She peered out the eyepiece to see him standing there, a feral look on his face. This was his place and still, he waited for her to open the door.  
  
When she opened the door, he quietly entered. No words were exchanged between them. Their eyes were enough. Then, without a word, his hand slipped behind her neck and he pushed her behind the door. Their lips met. She wanted to protest, but he wasn't having any of it. The door finished closing with a quiet thud. Her hand instinctively reached for the bolt and snapped it into the locked position. He pushed her against the wall. Pressing his body into hers, he raised her on the wall and let her down slowly as his right hand grasped her breast. Her leather skirt's fabric caught traction on the wall as the inside satin lining slipped up off her hips, exposing her to him. In the same movement, his hand slinked up behind her back, under her blouse. He released the clasp on her bra, allowing her breasts to fall freely.  
  
Now, with her skirt riding up, she allowed her legs to part slightly. Jon took the opportunity to place his right leg between her legs, and he twisted his torso, opening her legs further. Missandei reached down and hiked her skirt up even further to prevent stretching the leather from her awkward position. He propped her even higher on the wall as she pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his muscular torso. He returned the favor and removed her shirt and bra. Now, all she had on was her leather skirt and a black thong. She reached down and slid her index and middle finger behind his belt buckle and with a tug, she unhooked it. Another tug slid the buckle off the end, relieving the belt of the pressure it was under. She then slipped her fingers onto his button and released it. Fumbling for a moment, her index finger and thumb finally grabbed the zipper and slid it downwards. She realized he was not wearing any undergarments. His cock sprang free and brushed the inside of her thigh sending her into a spasm of pleasure.  
  
Still, no words were said. Here she was, a committed woman, with another man in his room. They were both half naked and locked in a sensual kiss. His cock in her hand as she rubbed the tip into her crotch. At this point, her lust was matched by his persistence and persuasiveness. He slipped his hand between her thighs, and tugged at her thong, pulling the fabric, moving it aside. His large head was now moving up and down her slit, guided by her hand. Her voice was ragged when she exhaled the word "BED." He picked her up, holding her body tight to his and placed her on the end of the duvet. She leaned back, undid her skirt and welcomed him to help her off with it. Her panties came off equally as easily and he removed his pants in front of her.  
  
Missandei sat back up and took his cock into her hand. She caressed it slowly, feeling it pulse in her palm. Jon placed his hand on her head. She knew what he wanted, she leaned into him and took the head of his cock into her mouth. He was big, she couldn't take the whole thing, but she licked around the head and took as much as she could in. He groaned with delight as she worked away on him. She used her free hand to massage his balls, cupping them in the palm of her hand. She felt him twitch. He pulled away from her and leaned her back on the bed.  
  
Missandei scooted her body towards the head of the bed. She bent her knees and spread her legs, offering herself up to him. He leaned in and placed his head between her legs. She shivered when his beard tickled her skin. He kissed her thighs, gently massaging her cunt with his hand. He dove in, lapped and sucked at her clit, sending her into a writhing orgasm. Her body shuddered and bucked as wave after wave washed over her. She reached down, grabbed his arm and pulled him up to her. He entered her easily, just a little at first, then pumped further and farther inside her. Soon he was buried to the hilt. A gasp escaped her mouth as he ground his pelvis into her. She responded by gyrating her hips. Their movements were in unison, sweat beading on their torsos.  
  
She wrapped her legs around him, beckoning him to drive deeper and harder into her. He obliged with long, strong strokes. She felt so full. Her mind swam as yet another orgasm welled inside her. His motions became labored and ragged as he too neared orgasm. A fleeting thought that perhaps he should pull out was quickly overwhelmed by a wave of orgasmic pleasure. She started panting and moaning loudly. This sent him over the edge as his body tightened and he started to cum. They both peaked simultaneously as he continued to rock in and out of her. Her legs slipped away as she lost control, her moans turned to muffled shrieks as she strained to be quiet.  
  
Her panting wound down as he collapsed on top of her. His cock was still hard inside her. Her hips gyrated meekly to enjoy the sensations she was experiencing.  
  
"I shouldn't have come here," she said after a few minutes lying in silence.  
  
"But you did," he replied. Immediately regret filled her mind but that didn't stop her from fucking him three more times and peaking several times screaming his name that she lost the count.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was close to seven when she returned home. She promised herself that she would erase the day from her mind but failed at it terribly. She went back to Jon again, again and again. Grey was worried about her unusual long hours, but Missandei assured him that the work was hectic. After three months, she ended her affair with Jon.  
  
Ultimately, Grey did dumb her when she gave birth to a girl, looking every bit like her father with pale white skin, jet-black curly hair and dark grey eyes. Grey was heartbroken and left the country leaving Missandei alone with guilt and misery.  
  
Two months later, the father of her baby girl found her again and this time she had a feeling that he's not gonna go away...  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are most welcome.


End file.
